Full title: Safety and Efficacy Evaluations of Topical Microbicide/Biomedical Prevention Products in the Repeat Low-Dose macaque SIV/SHIV Infection Model To delineate and authorize implementation of a collaboration for preclinical HIV prevention research between the National Center for HIV/AIDS, Viral Hepatitis, STD and TB Prevention, Centers for Disease Control and Prevention, and the NIAID.